


Caught dipping a finger in the honey pot

by yurImperial



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Other, Stealth Masturbation, getting caught masturbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurImperial/pseuds/yurImperial
Summary: Sometimes ya just gotta rub one out. Sometimes you get caught. The more, the merrier!
Kudos: 9





	Caught dipping a finger in the honey pot

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted this somewhere else and finally got around to uploading it.

Akko hasn't felt this awkward since the time she got stuck metamorphie'd as a skunk and no one was willing to sit next to her for a week. 

A circle of pale blueish light is being cast onto the wall by something in the top bunk and Akko is almost certain that it's Lotte's crystal ball. She had her suspicions that Lotte had been staying up late reading... things... on the World Wizard Web, and the sounds she can hear now make her wonder about what exactly her roommate is reading.

Besides that it's something Night Fall-related. That much is a given.

She can only lie on top of her sheets, burning with curiosity and trying to bore through the wooden frame above with her gaze. She just has to know what could keep Lotte up so late and have her making those noises...

"Ha... Mmm... Ah..."

A shiver races over Akko's skin despite the muggy heat of the season. She runs her hands down the raised henflesh prickling her inner thighs, imagining where Lotte must be touching herself right now, what fantasies are guiding her hands. The most awkward part for Akko is that now she wants to touch herself, too. Maybe it's the fact that she hasn't had the opportunity all semester, and knowing that at least one of her roommates is going through the same struggle gives her the confidence to do it while they're in the room. Maybe knowing that even a girl like Lotte masturbates is turning her on, although she hasn't ever thought about other girls while touching herself before.

After glancing over and confirming that Sucy's back is turned to her, she slowly slips her hand beneath her waistband. The heat means she normally doesn't wear underwear at night, so it's easy to go for direct stimulation. What she thought was just sweat sticking her shorts to her thighs quickly becomes apparent as something else entirely. 

Her chest is almost painfully tight at the thought of Sucy rolling over and opening her eyes at any moment, but somehow the feeling only heightens her excitement, spurring her fingers on. She's wet enough now that she has to be careful not to go too fast and make her wetness audible. This keeps her attention at surface level, knowing that it will sound like a toilet plunger in action if she were to put in a finger or two now.

Such concerns are clearly lost on Lotte; she'll be doing a load of laundry tomorrow, judging by those sloshing sounds. Akko is willing to bet her premium Shiny Chariot trading card on it.

A wooden creak splits the hushed sounds of labored breathing and rustling fabric. Akko goes absolutely still in fear that it came from her own bunk, not even allowing herself to pull her hand out of her shorts on the chance that the sound would reveal her.

Her ears strain. In her paranoia, her hearing is as acute as though she still has rabbit ears, but Lotte must have heard the creak too, for she has gone just as still and the light suddenly winks out from her bunk. Moments pass in the resulting darkness. Akko hadn't realized her own desperation for oxygen until the need to hide it arose, and now her lungs scream for more. Almost as much as her pussy aches for her fingers.

Minutes pass. She attempts a risky move, convincing herself that Lotte has fallen asleep after a suspiciously quiet finish. Her fingers glide agonizingly down her lower body millimeters at a time, the lingering fluids helping keep friction to a minimum along the way. 

When she can finally cup her crotch again, she opts for the much less conspicuous approach of pressing her middle finger into her clit, increasing the pleasure by way of pressure instead of friction. The other hand slides up beneath her tank top to mirror the action on an erect nipple.

That's when light blossoms above her bed again.

Akko tells herself that the spike in pleasure she feels isn't at all related. Nope. She's totally not biting her lip to stop herself from moaning because her roommate is still masturbating a mere meter above her. And she's definitely not about to come because she was almost caught masturbating by her roommate.

That would be ridiculous and perverted, which Akko most certainly is not.

She IS still about to come, however. And as much as she wants to remove her finger to prolong the process, it only grinds into her pleasure button harder, like one of those poor crack-addicted lab mice forsaking the food button for another hit of chemical bliss.

When her hit comes, it crashes over her and leaves her limbs twitching, her ears ringing. She can't tell if she's biting her tongue off or screaming like a banshee. She doesn't have the faculties to care either way, at the moment. Not until she hears a thin, breathless voice call out, "Akko?"

The sudden surge of terror spoils her high way too soon.

sheheardmesheheardmesheheardmesheheardmesheheardmesheheardme

"Akko." A cold sweat breaks out all over her body. 

"Akko!" The third time, the call is high and strained, just on the edge of cracking. The last syllable sustains in a keening tea kettle pitch. It also comes accompanied by a gushing sound that makes Akko's ears burn like fire. Her eyes may still be virgin, but her ears, after that sound, will never be able to marry.

Without thinking, the words rush past Akko's lips:

"That was hot."


End file.
